Multiverse
by pyr0technic
Summary: Aura now knows the cons and pros to being in love with your co-worker. [collection of drabbles: several pairings/characters, AUs, prompts. REQUESTS ARE OPEN.]
1. Chapter 1

**characters;** mia fey & miles edgeworth.

**prompts; **finals

**notes; **i suppose this will be an AU drabble series! i really do love AA AUs a lot. if you have any requests/prompts/pairings/AUs feel free to leave them in a review! i shall dub this the [highschool!AU]. (by the way, i'm pretty open to like, ALL ships - slash/het/etc. i really don't mind. there's only two or three i won't do.)

* * *

_Of Bets and Finals_

* * *

"Fey."

Miles nodded at the girl who sat at her desk with her nose buried in the thick pages of a calculus textbook. Her eyes remained concentrated on the pages, and Miles wondered if she had heard him.

"Go away, Edgeworth. Don't talk to me."

Well, that answered that.

He sighed and settled into the desk next to hers, taking out his finished homework assignment from the night before. "You should have studied last night," Miles said, suppressing a smug smirk at Mia's face contorting darkly at his comment.

"I did," Mia answered promptly, her annoyance given away by her hands gripping the book tighter.

"Then what's that the problem?" Miles asked innocently.

She gave in and slammed the book down. "We're not all perfect like you, Edgeworth. I have the BC final _next period_."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you're concerned about, don't be. I took it first period, it was really quite easy."

"Really?" Mia's eyes shined with an inkling of hope as she turned to face Miles. "Was the content all from the study guide?"

Miles nodded in confirmation. "Much easier, in fact."

After exhaling in relief, Mia closed the textbook and pushed it aside. Way to overstudy.

Midterms week was never a fun week. As Mr. Hammond came around to collect the assignments, Mia scrambled to retrieve hers from her bag to hand it in to the stark comparison of Miles turning it in calmly, completely prepared.

"Edgeworth," Mia addressed, prompting the other boy to look at him. "How are you always so... _calm and collected_ during a hectic week like this? I mean, what's your secret?"

This actually prompted a slight smile from Miles. "You'll find that if you're prepared, you're also stress-free."

She stared. "No, I just think you have this really strong superiority complex."

Miles huffed. "Believe what you want."

Mia laughed and wondered why she was friends with such a perfectionist. Oh, right. It was mostly Phoenix's fault. As the powerpoint begin running on the smartboard ahead, Mia begin scribbling down notes absentmindedly.

"How's Phoenix?" she asked quietly, careful not to disrupt class.

Miles frowned. "How should I know?"

Mia simply stared at him, apparently bemused. "Well, you two are attached at the hip. I just assumed."

Miles paused for a moment before answering. "He's... fine. The only finals he has are for AB Calculus this week."

"You know that's not what I meant," the girl replied with a teasing grin.

Miles simply rolled his eyes. "If you're going on about that ridiculous bet 'everyone' is in on, Fey, I suggest you quit now. The idea of us as... like that is preposterous."

"Too late," said Mia sympathetically. "I've already pooled in thirty."

He twitched visibly and Mia had to bite back another laugh. She understood why Phoenix got so much out of irritating Miles - the reactions were simply priceless.

"If we're talking relationships," drawled Edgeworth, "Let's not leave out your Armando, shall we?"

Mia scowled instantly. "We do not speak of that man."

"Likewise," smirked Miles.

They gave each other mutual nods of agreement and spent the rest of the hour with their minds somewhere far, far away from class.


	2. Chapter 2

**characters; metis cykes & aura blackquill**

**prompts; career day**

**notes;** so this totally probably isn't what you were expecting. ;D but i really like these two together, so whatevs. and this is one year before metis's death (HA! ANGST-FREE), so let's see if i somewhat fulfilled your request, _Lieju_! (sorry for the huge delay, by the way. i'm an ass.)

(oh, and please do specify if you cite any grammar/spelling mistakes. i will fix them right away. i kind of wrote this at 2 am since i was tired of studying.)

* * *

Aura really couldn't recall the reason why she was standing in a stuffy, crowded auditorium filled with loud, screaming children. She hated sweat, and she hated people. _Kid_ people, especially.

"Aura?"

Aura's gaze quickly jumped to the smiling face of Metis Cykes standing next to her.

Oh, that's why.

"Um... y-yeah?"

_Damn it! I might as well be some stupid stuttering high school girl with a crush!_

"It'll be your turn after I return, alright?" Metis gazed at her meaningfully so she knew what Aura understood, but it only succeeded in distracting the poor woman in front of her even more. She nodded curtly and quickly looked away.

Metis really had no idea what effect she had on Aura.

That woman was the whole reason she had wound up in this stupid building in the first place. High school didn't bring back many pleasant memories, she thought with a grimace. Too many _people_. People of the worst kind. High schoolers were dramatic, stupid, manipulative, and just... annoying. It's a wonder Aura got through without murdering anyone.

Aura frowned at the thought. She really was a rather cold-hearted bastard, wasn't she? The complete opposite of Metis Cykes.

_Let's face it. I'm hopeless._

Hopeless, indeed. Metis only had to ask once, "Clay's invited us over for the Career Day event at his school. Would you like to come with me?"

She was a goner before Metis had even smiled that lovely smile at her and chuckled in the way a woman of grace would (in other words, completely unlike Aura).

Yes, Aura had already come to terms with the fact she was hopelessly enamored with her female coworker who had a ten year old daughter. It took a lot of pestering from Simon and his stupid anime analogies, but eventually she was floored when she realized the woman could make her heart stop with a glance.

"...ra. Aura?"

Aura snapped out of the daze, her thoughts disappearing with a puff of steam. "What?"

Metis was standing in front of her, petite lips curved into a frown and brow creased with concern. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is rather flushed."

"Fine," muttered Aura through gritted teeth as she looked anywhere but at her eyes.

"It's your turn."

"Fantastic."

She was never in the mood to talk to people, but now she could feel the pit of dread weighing her stomach down as she approached the classroom seated at the very corner of the auditorium.

"Aura!"

Clay was waving a frantic hand as she approached closer, and she had to bite back a grin. "That's Ms. Blackquill to you," she said as she imposingly came to a stop in front of the group.

Clay rolled his eyes but didn't retort. He instead retreated to excitedly murmuring with some brunette boy sitting beside him, laughs erupting from them both every few seconds.

"If you ladies are finished," Aura began, effectively silencing the boys, "I'd like to start here."

When the buzz of the kids came to a standstill, Aura exhaled slowly before beginning. "I'm a robotics engineer at the GYAXA space center."

_Good. That's a nice, generic start. No one will ask you questions._

Impressed by her own ability at being unsocial, Aura continued. "Engineering is a field you should consider coming into, obviously, if you enjoy working with machines."

Some of the students nodded to themselves. Aura didn't even have to look at Clay to know what his reaction was.

There was a brief silence.

"Um, is that it?" voiced some kid from the back row.

Aura nodded. "Pretty much. If you like robots and you're skilled with mechanics, study that in college. It's as simple as that."

Some of the students seemed crestfallen, obviously expecting a long, emotional story about how her career was significant to the world and helped changed lives and bring happiness.

_You've come to the wrong person for that._

Clay's hand shot up in the air.

Aura exhaled sharply, glaring at him. It was usually a game, to see who would give up first. Clay usually won.

"Yes, you in the blue?" Aura answered flatly.

"Your job sounds kinda boring, Aura," he mused with a finger on his chin. "Why are you an engineer?"

_Huh, so he wants to play it like that?_

"Well, young man," Aura said, pausing for dramatic effect as she leered at him through narrow eyes. "I wasn't actually planning on staying in this job for long. It was supposed to temporary thing until I could apply for something else."

She knew Clay was purposefully trying to irritate her. It was working.

"Well, then... why did you stay?"

_That's a good question._

Aura was surprised to find she didn't really know the answer. She remembered wanting to go into computer science when she was in high school. Whatever had possessed her to stay for this long? It wasn't like she didn't like her job; she had actually grown to love it.

_Grown... to love it._

_Just like I grew to love..._

With a smile upon her lips and faraway look in her eyes (because damn the cliches, she knew love when she felt it), Aura pulled at the hem of her lab coat before speaking.

"You can never really predict what you'll want in the future. You may grow to love things you'd never imagined possible."

Aura could feel her coworker's smile from the other side of the room.


End file.
